


A Boy and his Blade

by Sleepless_Soil



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Don't worry he comes back, First part- major character death, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), I'm honestly a terrible writer, Keith centric POV, Keith raised by the Blade, M/M, Meeting Voltron, TWO PARTS--DIFFERENT ENDINGS FOR BOTH, poorly written and a little jumpy-read at your own risk, this is my least fav fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Soil/pseuds/Sleepless_Soil
Summary: At eighteen, Keith embarks on a mission for the blade to retrieve an object. He returns to discover maybe he is important, then he meets Voltron, while saving a Terran with blue eyes' life. Maybe Keith was meant for something greater than Knowledge or Death...———————Okay, so the very first chapter contains a character death, HOWEVER the second chapter continues as if the death never happened. So in reality the death NEVER happens. I just wanted to try something out. So you don’t have to get emotional over it because it technically didn’t happen. Happy reading, you’ve been warned.





	1. The Beginning and the End

**Author's Note:**

> Ticks: roughly a second  
> Dobash: roughly a minute  
> Varga: roughly an hour  
> Quintent: roughly a day = 20 vargas  
> Deca-phoeb: roughly a year

Keith jumped from the Galra battle cruiser and gently floated through space to his ship. Holding the package close to his chest as he reached for his ship. Another successful mission for the blade. Flying through space was one of Keith’s favorite things to do. Space was calm and he let his mind wander.

Keith is five when Thace gives him his mother's dagger, it is too large in his tiny Terran-Galran hands. He makes eye contact with a smiling Thace.

“Take care of this blade Keith, as it took care of your mother. One day this blade will bring you to knowledge, and you will prosper.” Keith’s hands shook.

Two quintent have passed as Keith’s ship makes contact with the surface of ωքמעå-وڃ. The blade has several hidden HQ bases all around the galaxies. This one has to be one of his favorites, his family stays here. As he makes his way over to the bases main door, Keith sees Ulaz waiting for him at the door. Ulaz looks less then pleased, after all, Keith technically wasn’t allowed to take that mission. Footsteps follow him as he makes his way to the control room. He knows he’ll get an earful from Ulaz and Thace. He has spent eighteen rotations of his life with the blade. This wasn’t even his hardest “mission”, but he did break protocol.

The Blade received intelligence that a secret weapon had been captured by the Galra in Section 3S. The file came from a loyal source who gave his life for the intel.

 

Objective V-L-B

V-BL-B Location: Z  
V-R-B Location:.....3S  
V-G-B Location: Unknown  
V-B-B Location: Unknown  
V-Y-B Location: Unknown  
ALTEA Location: Destroyed

Priority 2

Ulaz keeps pace with Keith as he makes his way down the hall. Keith deactivates his face mask and breaths in the cold dusty air. Silence fills the halls. He knows his fate beyond the doors in front of him. Kolivan will be pissed. The doors hiss as he and Ulaz enter. The cold metal floor signaling their arrival. Kolivan turns, his face unreadable. Keith takes a deep breath, “In my defense…..”

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Kolivan lets him keep the half oval object he calls a bayard. He refused at first, but just like the moment with his marmoran blade, he rejected it, and a blazing red sword came from the “hilt”. Kolivan looked proud, stating “you’ll make a fine paladin, if you choose to be”. Keith decides a trip to the Blades archive is in his future, time to read up.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Fire runs through his veins as Keith darts from column to column. Galran sentries flood the hall. Ducking behind the last column, Keith weighs his options. One: Knowledge or Death or...well there isn’t another option. So, he picks the first one. Heart rate picking up as he full on sprints towards the exit, not one sentry sees him leave. Keith climbs the inverted wall to his left and silently makes his way into the rafters. He successfully retrieved the information on another Galra prison sight when an alarm went off, not triggered by Keith. That was seven dobashes ago. What triggered the alarm or who, Keith has no idea, but he does know he HAS to get out of here. The information in his pocket could save thousands of lives.  
Silent footfalls guide Keith to the main hall of the ship. He feels distant shaking. Something BIG is hitting the ship, and Keith doesn’t want to be here when it breaks in. Several feet in front of him a lone, man? Stands in blue and white armor, shooting down sentry after sentry. He doesn’t have the greatest stance, nor does he seem to be an experienced fighter, but Keith is captivated nonetheless. It takes him a couple of ticks to realize he’s been staring. He needs to leave. As he moves around the figure below he can’t help but want to help him. Instinct takes over and Keith drops from the ceiling as the man in blue gets overrun by sentries carrying spears. Keith feels his feet connect with two heads as he gracefully lands on two sentries while activating his blade to take out more of the accursed enemy.  
Keith maneuvers around the blue man and they work as a team to take down the enemy. It feels natural to Keith. Their dynamic like the push and pull of the Gezra moon and ocean. Simple, fluid, and dangerous. The fight lasts only a tick and Keith and the blue man are left panting. He turns to get a look at the man and is met with the end of the man’s blaster. It takes Keith a moment to process, no, not the blaster pointed at his face, but the man’s eyes are a blue Keith has never seen, and a face Keith sees in the mirror everyday. The man is Terran, just like Keith, and he is beautiful.

Keith hits the ground with a loud thwack. The last thing he saw was a beautiful blue ocean of eyes staring at him. Everything goes blank.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the real beginning of Marmora Keith...and a Paladin clad in blue.
> 
> Ticks: roughly a second  
> Dobash: roughly a minute  
> Varga: roughly an hour  
> Quintent: roughly a day = 20 vargas  
> Deca-phoeb: roughly a year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the *TRUE* beginning of the story.
> 
> *****NOTE***** This takes place before/after Lance and Keith fight the Galra together. You MUST read the first page to understand what happens. The only thing that is different is !!Keith isn't dead because Lance didn't shoot him!! Again, I said there were two endings, this is the actual one, but if you want Keith's backstory then you have to read the first page, just ignore the ending lol.
> 
> Also Lance POV

Lance McCLain was scared. With four months of fighting the Galra you’d think he would be used to the fighting. This was very different. He’s gotten up to level three on the training deck. This however, was not the training deck. This was a Galran battle cruiser and roughly fifty sentries rushed at him. For all Lances talk about being the best fighter on the team, he wasn’t. He only bragged to his team about his abs (six pack) because it lightened the mood to distract his teammates from the fact they were fighting an intergalactic war. Sometimes you have to be the butt of the joke. Otherwise, moral runs low. Nothing could have prepared him for this. “This” being the end. Lance took a deep breath and kept shooting. He didn’t want to die here. Zillions of miles away from earth, from his family. It wasn’t fair.

 

Lance duct and dodged a sentry that came from his left. Swinging his bayard it connected with the sentries head and brought it down. Seventeen down, too many to go. Lance didn’t see a way out of this. Hunk was currently bashing the side of the ship with yellow. Pidge was in the vents trying to hack into the galran main frame, and Shiro, well, he was somewhere probably kicking galra ass. Unfortunately, no one was here to give him backup.

 

Lance took down another five sentries. He knew this was the end. He couldn’t overtake the advancing onslaught of the sentries.  
“Dios mio!” Hissed out of his mouth. This was it.

 

Like a godsend an angel fell from the sky, dressed in a black body suit with glowing purple accents. The figure unsheathed a black dagger and started cutting down the enemy like it was a cake walk. Whoever or whatever this humonoid was, Lance was internally grateful. They worked as a team to take down the Galra. Swift and fast motions from the figure in black. Slow, yet effective shots from Lance. They worked as one, like a team that has fought side by side for centuries.

 

After the last sentry hit the floor from an attack from the blade weilder, both men stared at each other. Lance swung his bayard towards the figures head. Logically he knew the figure wouldn’t harm him. After all they did just save his life. This was war though, and those thoughts could get him killed. Better cautious then dead.

 

“Wh-who are you?” Lance asked on baited breath.

 

The figure stood only feet from Lance. Time stood still. Lance’s hands began to tremble from exhaustion. The figure lifted its hands above its head as a universal sign for surrender.

 

“I’m the one who just saved your life.”

 

For such a cocky answer, Lance could hear a smile behind the quip. Well, no time like the present. Lance deactivated his bayard and with a swing to his hips sauntered over to the figure.

 

“Well, my hero!” Lance drawled with a southern bell accent.

 

The figure stiffened, then relaxed his gate. He lowered his hands and sheathed his weapon in one fluid movement.

 

“Nice to meet you Terran. Do you have a name? Or should I call you ‘Earthling who needs to be saved’ because I like the ring in that nick name.”

 

Lance’s mouth dropped open. Never in his eighteen years of life has he been so utterly been destroyed by a sentence. Lance could practically feel his soul raise from his body. He would NOT lose this fight of...of flirting? Or was it rivalry in words? Lance honestly couldn’t tell. If it was flirting he’d have to deal it right back. Flirting, one thing he was pretty decent at. It distracted him from his problems and again, it lightened the mood on the castle ship. Flirting, this he could do. Lance cracked his biggest most flirtatious smile he could.

 

“The names Lance, gorgeous. Care to tell me yours? Or should I just keep calling you my hero?” Lance paused, waiting.

 

“You can keep calling me your hero. That’s fine with me.”

 

Lance was dead. Deceased. He truly died at the age of eighteen on a galran battle cruiser. He didn’t die by galran hands but by a humonoid figures flirtatious words. God help him. He wasn’t prepared for a death so sweet.

 

Lance faultered. Smile slipping as his face went from red from the fight to an embarrassed pink. Now he could brag that an alien flirted with him. This. This was winning.

 

“Well hero, care to explain what you’re doing here? I know you aren’t with the Galra, otherwise you wouldn’t have helped me. Also, we should probably get somewhere more secluded. As much as I love talking to you, we are standing in the middle of a galran hallway.” Lance ducked behind a door several feet behind him. The figure followed suit.

 

Lance waited for an answer. The figure stood feet away. Muscles tought, waiting for a fight. His head swiveling around the room never really resting on Lance’s figure. Finally what felt like an eternity the figure looked at Lance. Lance swore he could feel the figures heavy gaze. His mask still covered his face.

 

“I’m here on a mission. That’s really all I can tell you. I assume you are part of a rebel group as well? We haven’t seen much movement in this sector.”

 

“What? You haven’t heard of us? Voltron, legendary defenders. Hero’s of the universe?” Lance smirked jutting his hip out with a delicate hand resting on it.

 

“No.”

 

Well that was a crushing blow to Lance’s ego.

 

“What! How- how could you not have heard of us! We have like rescued dozens of planets from the Galra! Come on man! Work with me here!” Lance’s hands flew up into the air. Words spewed from his mouth as if personally offended.

 

“Oh. I guess that does ring a bell. Ulaz has talked about a little rebel group trying to stop Zarkon. I guess that’s you? Anyways, I’d love to stay and chat, but I really need to go, so if you’ll excuse me.” He brushed past Lance, sending electricity where they brushed.

 

“Wait! Did you say Ulaz? Are you with the blade?” Lance followed him out. Keeping his voice in an excited whisper. It had been several weeks since they met Ulaz. Meeting another blade member could mean the beginning of something extraordinary. The figure however didn’t catch on to Lance’s excitement and kept moving forward.

 

“Listen, I don’t have time to talk. I’m here on a mission. I need to leave. Get back to your team and leave this base, it’s set to explode in twenty dobashes.”

 

Lance couldn’t argue with that logic. Lance continued to follow the figure through the halls as they seemed to be going the same way. Lance and his ‘hero’ took out sentries and galran soldiers as they made their way through the base. Minutes later Pidge radioed through the comms that she was in green with the intel, and with that it was time for Lance to leave. Unfortunately, luck wasn’t on Lances side. As he and his hero rounded the corner to the hanger, dozens of sentries and soldiers stood about waiting for a fight.

 

“Shit,” Lance hissed through clenched teeth, “this doesn’t look good.”

 

“Go.”

 

“What?” Lance looked at him with confusion.

 

“Leave. I’ll distracted them. You have to reconvene with your team. Without trying to sound arrogant, I’m much more skilled in fighting. I’ve done it my whole life, and no offense but you fight like you just started. Go. I’ll hold them back.”

 

Man. Does this dude just keep ticking off boxes in Lances head. Badass, check. Moves like water, check. Selfless, check. Lance couldn’t help but give a small genuine smile.

 

“Thanks man.” And with that the figure was gone. Rushing the enemy like he had no care in the world.

 

Lance sprinted for blue. He hid behind boxes and columns as he made his way through. Each time checking just to the right of him as the blade member practically slaughtered his enemy.

 

He reached blue in no time. Her head lowered and maw opening to an out of breath lance. Her purrs warming the back of his mind. He looked back to see his hero fighting an onslaught of galran enemies. He was practically being over run, completely surrounded. Lance turned starting to walk to him. As if sensing Lance’s stupidity the figure turned, made eye contact with Lance for a split second and continued fighting.

 

“I said leave! Go! Do not worry about me. I knew the price when I started this mission. Do not help me. You are far more important. Get to your lion, get back to your team.”

 

Lance’s feet faultered. He was right. That stupid, heroic idiot was right. With reluctance Lance dashed back to blue stepping into her mouth. With one last look behind him he saw the figure take down three enemy’s in one single movement.

 

“Go young Paladin. Be what I cannot. Save the universe.” With that the figure let out a battle cry and continued his fight.

 

Warmth spread through Lance’s stomach. He wished, he truly wished to see him again. He might have a small crush. He didn’t want to leave. He knew his hero was outmatched and outgunned, but he somehow had a feeling he’d be okay.

 

Blue’s mouth closed and Lance got into the pilots seat. He turned is comm on and radioed the team.

 

“This is Lance. I’m safe in blue. We should all get out of here. The ship is rigged to blow in five dobashes. Man, do I have a story to tell you.”

 

Five dobashes later, after the Paladins were in their lions with Shiro in green, the base exploded. Lance never got use to not hearing things explode in space. Lance took his time looking at the wreckage hoping he wouldn’t see a figure clad in black and purple. What he did see was a ship just big enough for one person about a mile out from the wreckage, making its way due “north”. Lance smiled. He hoped, truly hoped he’d see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! More to come!
> 
> Also, as you can tell neither are edited. You'll find plenty of grammar mistakes as I typed this chapter on my phone and uploaded it. I'll edit it later I promise, just wanted to get it up. Sorry!


	3. The Training Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to the training room....really...that's it.
> 
> Ticks: roughly a second  
> Dobash: roughly a minute  
> Varga: roughly an hour  
> Quintent: roughly a day = 20 vargas  
> Deca-phoeb: roughly a year

It’s been several weeks since Keith has seen Lance. He can’t stop thinking about the blue paladin. He can’t believe he met THE blue paladin of Voltron. It’s been a dream of his since he read about Voltron, about his bayard, to meet them. He has been obsessed with Voltron ever since he scoured the archives at the blades HQ. He finally got to meet a paladin! Keith couldn’t believe he didn’t freak out and say something stupid. He was sure as hell glad he didn’t take off his mask, otherwise Lance would see he was a blushing mess. So, Keith had a slight obsession. It wasn’t unhealthy. I mean who wouldn’t want to constantly be in the presence of a paladin of Voltron? Lance’s looks certainly helped.  
————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothings really changed since then. When he got back to the base he was nearly crushed in a group hug with Thace, Ulaz, and Kolivan. They had formation of tears in their eyes. Knowledge or death, but sometimes, family is more important. Kolivan kept a better eye on the young blade member, but let him be in peace.

Keith was sitting in his room. A book on the destruction of Altea in his hands. Time ticked by slow. He could still hear the tap, tap, tap, of the leaking pipes. Training today would be hard. He needed to leave the comfort of his bed soon. A sigh escaped his lips as he rose from his seated position. His casual clothes dark against his pale skin.

“Well”, Keith sighed, “better start now before Ulaz comes in here and drags me out.”

The training room was only a few steps down the hall. It was large and had any kind of work out equipment you could think of. The main focus of the room is the gigantic mat that sits dead center. Holo-matter would spring from the floors, ready for a fight. The lush green mat gave some as Keith’s feet touched the material. For a group of hardcore assassins and knowledge seekers, the sure loved soft training mats. Apparently “knowledge or death” didn’t apply to training, Keith couldn’t help but agree.

“Start sequence b17.”

Keith got in position, activating his blade and his bayard. He took deep breaths waiting for the holo-matter. It never gave a warning when it sprung from the ground. Sometimes Keith waited ticks, sometimes he waited for dobashes, and only once did he wait a full varga. That varga wasn’t pleasant.

Holo-matter spring from the ground several feet away from Keith. As soon as it fully materialized, Keith sprung into action with a spinning back-fist, with his bayard striking the holo-matter in the chest. Tick after tick, holo-matter sprung from the ground. His palms slick with sweat gripped his dual blades tighter. He needed to get stronger, faster, more agile with every swing, kick, and punch. As time wore on Keith’s moves became sluggish, but he never gave up. Constant axe kicks, hook kicks, knife hand blocks and other moves were thrown into his routine. The last holo-matter disappeared as Keith threw his luxite blade through its head.

“Keith Kogane. B17, one hundred percent complete. Time: ten quintents. Total time today: two varga. Congratulations Blade.”

The robotic voice faded away as Keith collapsed on the ground. His joints popped when he rolled them.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead he sat up and walked to the shower room. He was nervous. Soon. Soon he had to talk to Kolivan about the paladins. He REALLY wanted to see the blue one again, no matter how much he didn’t want to admit it.


	4. Kolivan's Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan gives a speech, Keith tries to be a sneak.
> 
> /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As Keith reached the main hall, Antok rounded the corner, His silent steps matching with Keith’s as they continued down to the main room of the base. Antok was taller and arguably smarter than Keith. For one, Keith admired Antok. He was silent, yet he seemed to hold all the wisdom of a thousand year old Yarahsolf. They worked well together. Ever since Antok silently helped him on one of his earliest missions, he began a weird friendship with the fellow blade. 

 

The doors wished open as they made their way through. Three dozen blade members lingered in the main room waiting on Kolivam’s arrival. It was quite unusual for Kolivan to gather this many blades in one spot to have a meeting. Translators and secret messages were usually sent in emergencies. Needless to say, this announcement peaked Keith’s interest. 

 

Keith stood next to Antok. The taller blade swayed from foot to foot, conveying an emotion Keith began to interpret with restlessness and patience. It was an odd mixture but it suited Antok well. Keith was pulled from his thoughts as Kolivan stepped into the room. His presence brought immediate silence as he walked to the platform in the middle of the room. Kolivan was dressed in his formal Blade attire. It wasn't much different from the suits, it was all black, with no significant marks except for the single, purple accent of color looping around his left shoulder. It signified he was the leader, among other important Marmora status. Kolivan kept an easy smile ass he addressed the crowd. Kolivan ever smiled. This would be interesting. Keith kept one ear on Kolivan’s speech and another on his surroundings. He saw different blade patrols switching shifts, along with several more joining the crowd in the room. He was drawn back to Kolivan as he finally began his speech on why they were all gathered.

 

“As you all should know by now, we have made several points of contact with a rebel group named Voltron. We all know who they are, as you know by the stories. I’m here to inform everyone in two Quintants we will be meeting with the Paladins at a separate, undisclosed Marmoran base. This is me reminding you that all protocols are still in place. All missions are still in place and the threat level has been raised to one. We don’t expect any threats from the paladins themselves, but we must be careful. As we all know, potential allies never fully trust us because of our Galra genes. This, however, should not stop us in our pursuit to universal peace and the fall of the Reign of Zarkon and The Empire. Please be alert. Each member will be given separate instructions on missions. That is all. Dismissed.”

 

Keith was shocked. He knew his conversation with Kolivan the other day went well. But this? This he never expected. Now all he had to do was worm his way into meeting the paladins officially with Kolivan. Maybe Atok could put in a good word. Keith sharpley turned to face Antok. He smiled his best smile and began to speak, “Heeyyyyy Antok...”

 

As if sensing what Keith was going to ask, Antok turned abruptly and full sprinted to the door. Not even once did he turn back to look at a frustrated Keith. Letting out a sigh  Keith began to walk towards the showers. Maybe he could ask Ulaz?   
  



	5. When Colors Meet Marmoran Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sees the whole gang for the first time.

It took him far longer than expected until he finally convinced Kolivan to let him accompany him to the meet up. At last, here he was. The base was on full guard, with several blades men flanking Kolivan and Keith. The base on Kurees’ twin moons was small, and a pure phenomenon. The base existed on each moon simultaneously. It had something to do with something. Keith wasn’t really paying attention. They would exist on Gem one minute, then be on Fen the next. It was cool, but Keith really wasn't digging the motion blur everytime it happened. After the fourth time it happened they had been on the base a full seven vargas. Doors flew open as Kolivan and the flanking members entered the main deck. The deck was large enough to fit two squadron of men, roughly forty or so. 

 

Kolivan agreed to let Keith come, only if he didn’t touch anything. So, here Keith was, sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the room bored out of his mind. The only thoughts that accompanied him was the prospect of meeting the Paladins of Voltron. He has waited  _ forever  _ to meet the full team. He wouldn’t mind seeing the blue paladin again, that would be a perk. Keith was drawn from his thought by a loud whirring coming from the command console. Mission time.

 

“Attention fellow blade members, proceed with operations and get in formation. The Paladins have arrived.” Kolivan stepped down, facing towards the door as all other blade members flanked him in proper formation.

 

The doors opened. Six beings stepped into the room. The first was a woman in formal military attire. Altean. Keith immediately recognized her as Princess Allura of Altea. He felt for her, losing the only thing you know so quickly and harshly, he could relate. The man beside her was also of Altean decent. He had a mop of bright orange hair, and a moustache to match. Keith liked him instantly. The next four where all Paladins, and they were everything Keith expected them to be. Well, no, that’s not quite right. They were simply average. All the hype in his head really let him down. Not completely. But the paladins certainly weren’t seasoned soldiers. 

 

The black paladin, Shiro, stood tall in front of his crew, wearing a face of pleasant calm. His stance exuded warrior. After all, he was the champion. On his right was a terran girl dressed in green. She looked intently around the room, making Keith feel nervous. The man on Shiro’s left was a bulk of a man named Hunk. He wore a pleasant smile but stood a step behind Shiro’s immediate left, almost looking unwilling to be here. Then, Keith spotted Lance. He stood next to Hunk. he wore a dazzling smile and put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. These. These were the Paladins of Voltron. Keith couldn't help but snort. He absolutely loved them.

 


	6. The Mask Comes Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance Pov....Who is Keith really?

Lance couldn’t believe it. He still couldn’t. Ever since Allura told the crew they would officially meet the Blades of Marmora he couldn’t wait to see his mystery rescuer again. After Lance told the whole team what went down on the Galran battle cruiser, the team was finally warming up to the idea of an alliance. Even Allura, who took immensely too much convincing finally agreed. He has been waiting  _ forever  _ to see (him?) again. Lance bounced in excitement as he flew blue to the base. He knew it was a longshot. After all, there must have been dozens, maybe even hundreds of blade members. Lance just knew in his heart he would see his knight again.

88

 

The black and blue lions landed on Fen. Allura still kept cautious of her potential new allies and left the other lions on the fully alerted castleship. Shiro called them to attention. They all walked into the base together. Hunk danced foot to foot and Pidge took every opportunity to scan anything she saw to “further research”.  As the doors opened, Allura took command and walked in first. The blade members stood tall, although not all had the same height. They all had masks on besides the leader Kolivan. Lance knew him as they had contact with him briefly. Lance quickly scanned the crowd looking for any sign of his blade. Ever so conveniently someone who looks vaguely like the man he saw stood next to Kolivan with his arms crossed and his left hand resting on his sheathed blade. Lance stood straighter and smiled brighter. That  _ had  _ to be him! He could feel blood in his ears. The kept rapt attention on Kolivan but kept secret glances towards the man on Kolivan’s right. The next hour was a blur for Lance. His mind finally caught up and Kolivan took a step forward continuing to speak. “-and with that a fellow blade can show the paladins around the base while I have further conversation with Princess Allura and her royal advisor Coran.”

 

Kolivan turned his head signaling he was done talking. The Galra Lance had been daydreaming about stepped forward.

 

“This is Keith. He will be showing you around the base. If you have any questions feel free to ask, although he is under no obligation to answer,” Kolivan turned to  _ Keith _ , “and try not to upset anyone kit.” 

 

With that, Allura and Coran dismissed them and followed Kolivan into a separate room. Keith stood in front of the group. He look exactly how he did on the battlecruiser. Before Lance could even think of talking to Keith, Shiro spoke first. That damned Shiro!

 

“Hello Keith! I’m Shiro, the Black paladin. The one in blue is Lance. Next to him in yellow is Hunk. And this one is Pidge. It’s a pleasure meeting you.” Shiro extended his hand meeting Keith’s and was promptly dropped seconds later.

 

“I know who you are. We have files on all of you.”

 

Shiro’s smiled brighter, “Ah- of course.”

“And besides, I’ve already met the blue paladin before.”

 

Lance’s face turned a soft pink as he waved to Keith. Keith bowed in acknowledgment as the rest of the paladins took the opportunity to shoot Lance a glare. 

 

“If you’d all follow me I can show you around the base. I’ve spent several years here before missions, so I know my way around,” Keith walked to the door with purple lights above it, “well? Come on.” 

 

88

 

Lance was quite as he he walked down the corridors. As time ticked by he kept getting closer and closer to Keith. Keith droned on about the base and was quite the chatterbox, a complete 180 from the warrior on the battlecruiser. Keith didn’t seem to mind Lance’s closeness and continued on his way pretending Lance wasn’t almost on top of him. 

 

“-and this is the mess hall. If any of you are hungry we can grab something to eat. Everything in here is safe to eat- well almost everything. A few things might upset your Terran stomachs. So just ask before you eat. And for the love of Qalo stay away from the pink goop, you’ll be throwing up for vargas. Trust me, it isn’t fun.” Keith said with a tilt of his head and a hand on his stomach.

 

Lance has never seen such an assortment of food in his life. Hunk already had a list of food and was talking Keith’s ear off while Shiro stood with an amused expression of his face. Pidge sat down at a table with yellow goop, a pinkish drink and several pieces of meat and fruit looking items. Hunk, Lance, shiro, and Keith joined her moments later with their own food. 

 

“Sooo  _ Keith _ . Is everything on our plates safe?” Pidge asked with a smirk.

 

“Well it looks like it. That yellow stuff on yours is Ruçonshtoff. It tastes like, hmmm, Earth raspberries and a hint of pineapple. It is one of my favorites. Good choice!”

 

Pidge arched her brow. “How do you know what Earth food tastes like? Have you ever been?”

 

With that all eyes were on Keith. Lance didn’t know what to think. Keith? On Earth? Who even knew if the Galra stepped foot on Earth. Lance of course knows the Galra were in the milky way, but on Earth? That would be strange, if not a bit unsettling. 

 

Pidge scooted closer to Keith. Her eyes glimmered with the tell tale ‘science’ look. Everyone leaned forward as if hoping doing so would make Keith answer faster.

 

“Well, yes, and no.” Keith shrugged his shoulders.

 

“What do you mean “yes, and no,” that’s not even an answer!” Pidge shrieked. 

 

Keith fidgeted in his seat, looking like he was being interrogated by the meanest looking cop and not a small teenage girl. Keith let out a huff and began to speak.

 

“Well- My mom crashed on Earth looking for the blue lion, I won’t go into full detail, but that’s where I was born, on Earth that is. Soon after my mom fled with me and some seeds from different terran plant life. That’s how I know what Earth ‘froots’ taste like.” Keith shrugged.

 

“WHAT!” Pidged yelled. All paladins were in shock.

 

“AN ALIEN CRASHED ON EARTH, BIRTHED A CHILD, AND NOT ONE, NOT ONE, HUMAN SAW OR HEARD ANYTHING!” Pidge slumped in her seat, “wow. Were pathetic.”

 

Keith chuckled, shaking his head. The other paladins bursted into laughter. Lance thought,  _ of course, of course _ we would miss something that significant. After their laughter died down, the paladins began to dig into their food. Wow, most of it was delicious. Lance had never had anything like it before. Lance looked up from his food, Keith sat stirring his food in circles, not once taking his mask off and eating, or even joining in on the conversation. 

 

Lance spoke up, cutting Hunk off from him explaining what his new invention could do.

 

“Hey Keith? You know you can eat right? Unless- unless there is some galran custom forbaying you to eat with us.” 

 

Keith’s demeanor changed dramatically. He sat rimrod straight, clutching his fork like his life depended on it. The paladins waited on baited breath,and as if the damn finally broke keith relaxed.

 

“Promise you won’t freak out on how I look?” He said in a small voice. 

 

Lance and the rest nodded. “Of course Keith. Unless you look like Zarkon, I don’t think any of us could take his ugly mug.” Keith laughed.

 

“Okay, but I have to warn you. I don’t look like the other Galra, everyone shares the look of a glaran, because all of us  _ are  _ galran on the base. But, I’m different. I don’t take after my mom’s genes. I have my dads. Sooo don’t freak out.” 

 

Keith was met with four encouraging head nods. Keith reached on the side of his neck and pressed a button. His mask dissolved in a matter of ticks. Lance was met with pale skin, black hair, and blue-purple eyes. He was not met with a Galran face, but with a Terran one. 

 

“Dios mío!” Lance was the first to speak, next came Pidge and Hunk who were both talking a mile a minute at the same time.

 

“Team! Quite down!” Shiro’s voice boomed through the mess hall.

 

Everyone stilled, looking at the human faced Keith. God he was beautiful, Lance thought.

 

“So you know how I said I was born on Earth? Well that’s where my mom met my dad. He was Human as well. I’m not fully Galra.” Keith smiled.

 

That was the most dazzling smile Lance had witnessed. God, he was so far gone for this boy. Lance perked up and he came to a sudden realization.

 

“Holy shit! Your dad banged an alien.”


	7. The End, a Start To a New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on. Keith and Lance connect, and hopefully so does the rest of the team.
> 
> \------------  
> After decades of staring at my screen and yelling at myself the final chapter is here!  
> Hope you enjoyed my shitty writing. Love to all. Peace!
> 
> \-----------------

Things fell into a routine after that. Lance and Keith were attached at the hip. Where one went, the other followed. Shiro and Princess Allura, (along with great encouragement from Coran), decided to stay at the base for awhile longer. Lance talked, and Keith listened. Ulaz caught Keith staring several times at the energetic blue paladin. Unashamed, Keith would give Ulaz a pointed glare and continue to stare at the man.

 

Keith talked little but would always share as much information about himself when Lance asked. This is how Pidge found them. Lance and Keith were lounging on the couch. Keith’s head was in Lance’s lap as he ran his fingers through black, silky locks. Lance seemed to be sharing a story with him as Pidge walked through the door.

 

“-that’s when my sister threw her shoe at my head! I mean I had it coming, but it still hurt!” Keith gave a booming laugh, “it’s not funny! Have you ever had a high heel thrown at your face? Huh mullet? I have a scar right above my ear from her! See, never in my life-” Keith surged up looking at the tiny line hidden by thick brown hair. Lance froze mid sentence as he tried to compute the pale hand in his hair.

 

“Well, it could have been worse,” Keith whispered. He gave a small smile and a chuckle to Lance’s ever growing red face. He leaned closer and stopped as he saw a messy mop of hair seven feet away from the couch.

 

“Oh, hey Pidge!”

 

“Eh, leave the grossness for the bedroom, you’re in public you quiznaks.”

“I don’t think you used that word correctly you gremlin,” Lance grumbled, “besides, what are you even doing here? Not that I don’t love your company, weren’t you supposed to be helping whatever his name is with tech support?” Lance craned his neck to get a better look at the green paladin.

 

“Already finished! Turns out they have excellent security around here, just fixed a few things and they even gave me a few pointers. I think I might be in love. You won’t _believe_ what they use to keep everything running-” Pidge started talking a mile a minute about what the blades security was. Lance really tried to keep up. He loved Pidge, but sometimes she was to smart for her own good. Keith gave Lance a confused look, his eyebrows drew together and his mouth turned in an awkward pout. Lance knew that look, even if he only knew Keith for a few short days.

 

“Hey Pidge? Do you know where Hunk is?” Pidge immediately stopped her rambling. Her hand found it’s way cliche on her chin as she thought. Keith and Lance jumped off the couch to exit with Pidge as she ran out of the room.

 

Several dobashes later they ended up in a engineering bay as Hunk was bent over a piece of machinery. Several other blade members, all clad in what could pass as technician gear moved around the room working on several different pieces of equipment. Sweat dripped from Hunk’s brow as he used a -wrench?- to screw in several large chunks of metal into the huge contraption. Hunk stepped back and gave a thumbs up to the woman working on a platform several feet away. A button was pushed and the machine rose from the ground silently. It gave off a blue light and a smell that Lance could only describe as flowers stuck in a hot room for far to long. Hunk was brimming ear to ear. It was accompanied by whoops and cheers from not only the paladins but the other blades in the room. Hunk was met with several pats on the back as the machine lowered to the ground.

 

“Woah! Hunk what was that? I’ve seen ships lift like that but never that quietly.”

 

Hunk turned upon hearing Lance’s voice. His smile turned sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. The three friends talked animatedly among one another as Keith left his side to talk to Wella on the other side of the room.

 

Wella was six foot six with a slim figure. She could always be counted on to have some sort of grease or mechanical fluid on her face or clothes at any given point in time. Her purple skin and lavender locks seemed to glow under the lights. Strong arms wrapped around Keith as she brought him into a hug.

 

“Hello little one,” she murmured into his hair. Keith drew back giving her a small smile.

 

“How’s it going Wella? I haven’t seen you since Katastrofa. The scars seem to be healing,” he touched her cheek, running his thumb over the large scar across her face. It ran from the tip of her eyebrow down to her chin. She smiled at him. Humming under his touch.

 

“Everything heals with time little one, whether we want it to or not,” she turned away and began to draw on the diagram next to her. “How are you doing? It seems you are in higher spirits ever since someone,” she cut her gaze to Lance, then made eye contact with Keith before turning back to her work, “came to the base. I wonder why that is? Hmmm.”

 

Keith’s face turned pink as he cut his gaze down to the ground. He shifted from foot to foot. Nothing could escape Wella’s notice. Or Ulazes, or Thaces, or Kolivans, or Antoks, or, well pretty much anyone else on the base. Keith really needs to move.

 

“It’s really not that big of a deal Wella.” Keith mumbled still looking at the ground with a focused interest.

 

“When are you going to tell them?” Keith gave her a soured expression.

 

“Oh come on, you can’t keep it a secret forever, you are lucky Kolivan left that decision to you. They’ll find out one way or another. Do you not want to go? Are you scared? There’s nothing wrong with fear Keith, as long as it’s placed well. We all fear something.”

 

Keith would have felt vulnerable if it were anyone but Wella that confronted him. Keith’s head nodded as he relaxed into the chair next to his best friend. He picked up a caranga and began to tinker with it.

 

“Hpf, your not my mother,” he sighed. Wella’s fingers flew through his hair on instinct.

 

“No, but I’m old enough to be Krolia.”

 

The conversation halted after that. Both continued to work as Keith pondered his next decision. Would team Voltron except him? After all, the red bayard did activate for him, but that meant nothing if he couldn’t connect to the red lion. Was he even a candidate for the lion? Could Princess Allura accept him? It might have been thousands of years since Altea’s destruction, but it has only been months for her and Coran. Coran seemed nice but he caught Allura’s cold gaze several times when talking or hanging around Lance.Things might be going well for Keith now, but nice things always come to an end, they always seemed to with Keith. He was stuck in this pattern. Perhaps his family was cursed, that seemed the only -logical- explanation. He sat and thought a little longer before finally coming to a conclusion.

 

He thanked Wella and got up giving her a hug before heading over to Lance. He would be the first paladin he would tell. If lance didn’t accept him, well, then it wasn’t meant to be.

 

88

 

Lance sat on the edge of Keith’s bed as Keith paced from one side to the other. Watching him made Lance’s own anxiety flare up.

 

“Alright! Please stop pacing and just tell me why you needed to talk. It can’t be that bad. It’s not bad is it? OH MY GOD ARE YOU DYING!” Lance sprung off the bed as his voice rose to a fever pitch. Keith whirled around as his eyes and face softened as he gazed at Lance.

 

“I’m not dying Lance, It’s just, I-I-I don’t know how you’ll react. I mean I don’t think it’s bad I just never had to deal with something like this. It’s always been easier to work alone and I don’t know how any of you will react and I-” Lance grabbed Keith’s shaking hands.

 

“Now who’s the one rambling? It’s okay, just tell me. I promise I won’t freak out about whatever you tell me. Just say it. It’s just me.”

 

Keith took a deep breath and stepped out of Lance’s reach. His hand disappeared behind his back. Lance saw a red handle that was eerily familiar to his blue one. Keith glanced at Lance with nervous eyes. Lance couldn’t process what he was seeing. Well that was a lie. He _could_ , but he just couldn’t understand it. Since _when_ did Keith acquire the red bayard? Didn’t Allura say both the red and black where in the Galra’s hands? Before he could even begin to question Keith in an excited rambling the bayard transformed in Keith’s hand. A long sleek sword cut the air in front of him. It was beautiful, and it was Keith.

 

“Oh, wow.”

 

“Really? That’s, that’s it? I mean, I was expecting maybe anger or betrayal or something, just- just not ‘wow’.” Keith deactivated his bayard. Lance was overcome with warmth. He stepped into Keith’s space, inches apart from the hopeful red paladin. That's right, the hopeful _red paladin._ Lance beamed. smile so wide it seemed to encompass his whole face.

 Keith's breath hitched, Lance was so close. Keith met him halfway.

 

88

 

After what felt like hours, but was only about twenty minutes, the two boys retracted away from each other. The bed was soft underneath them. Their lips were red and somewhat chapped but they were happy. The moment was promptly broken with Lance’s words of “I just made out with an alien,” to which Keith pushed him off the bed with a resounding squak from Lance.

Lance climbed back onto the bed laying next to a happy Keith. They stared at the ceiling for a few ticks.

 

“We should talk,” Keith said, and so they did.

 


End file.
